Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a generation of a depth map of a field of view (FOV) and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and devices for automatically generating a fused or aggregate depth map of the FOV that is configured to compensate for weaknesses that may be introduced by individually generated depth maps.
Description of the Related Art
Users often experience moments or events which they would like to capture, in photographs or video, and review at a later date and/or time, for example, a child's first steps or words, graduation, a scenic view, or a wedding. Often, these moments or events may be static and their occurrence generally predictable (e.g., a wedding, a graduation, a serene landscape, or a portrait) and may be fully captured at a specific depth by the user utilizing imaging equipment, for example, a camera, a video recorder, or a smartphone, etc. However, sometimes capturing scenes with objects or events at a specific depth at the right time may present a challenge, especially if the scene contains moving objects or if the camera is subjected to panning. For example, capturing a bird flying through a group of trees or capturing a child walking while the camera must pan with the child. This may be due, at least in part, to the difficulty the imaging equipment may have in generating a depth map of the FOV. A depth mapping system may be used to determine a relative depth of the target object and may be used to control any of a number of processes, for example auto focusing, object detection, face recognition, among others. Accordingly, difficulties in generating an accurate and reliable depth map may cause difficulties for the imaging device that uses the depth mapping system in its functions. Accordingly, systems and methods to facilitate the generation of depth map of a scene for use in imaging equipment would be beneficial.